vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
NPD 2007 sales figures
NPD sales data 2007 Annual report 2007 was the first full year which saw all three of the one-time next-generation consoles on the market at the same time. The year saw 2.56 million PlayStation 3s sold domestically, bringing its lifetime-to-date total to 3.25 million units. Its older brother, the PlayStation 2, sold 3.97 million units to hit 41.12 million units LTD, while its smaller sibling, the PlayStation Portable (PSP), sold 3.82 million units during the year, moving 10.47 million units since its March 2005 debut. The holiday months (November 2007, December 2007) accounted for 43% of the hardware units sold throughout the year (12.87 million). December alone was 27% of the year's sales. The 4-week monthly averages (excluding the holiday months) for the consoles was NDS:418K, Wii:368K, 360:240K, PS2:220K, PSP:204K, PS3:120K. The best selling game was Guitar Hero III, though Halo 3 was the best selling single platform game. 2007 revenues *Video Games: $17.94 billion +43% *Video Games Hardware: $7.04 billion +54% (39.2% of total) *Console Hardware: $5.12 billion +73% *Portable Game Hardware: $1.92 billion +19% *Video Games Software: $8.64 billion +34% (48.2% of total) *Console Software: $6.64 billion +39% *Portable Game Software: $2.00 billion +18% *Video Game Accessories: $2.26 billion +52% (12.6% of total) Note: Including PC game sales ($911 million), the total is $18.85 billion.http://www.gamespot.com/news/6185089.html 2007 hardware sales Over 29.76 million consoles sold in 2007. Wii X360 PS3 PS2 NDS PSP GBA GC January 436,000 294,000 244,000 299,000 239,000 211,000 179,000 34,000 February 335,000 228,000 127,000 295,000 485,000 176,000 NR 24,000 March 259,000 199,000 130,000 280,000 509,000 180,000 143,000 22,000 April 360,000 174,000 82,000 194,000 471,000 183,000 84,000 13,000 May 338,000 155,000 82,000 188,000 423,000 221,000 NR NR June 381,800 198,400 98,500 270,000 561,000 230,100 113,000 NR July 425,000 170,000 159,000 222,000 405,000 214,000 87,000 NR August 403,600 276,700 130,600 202,000 383,300 151,200 NR NR September 501,000 527,800 119,400 215,000 495,800 284,500 NR NR October 519,000 366,000 121,000 184,000 458,000 286,000 NR NR November 981,000 770,000 466,000 496,000 1,530,000 567,000 NR NR December 1,350,000 1,260,000 797,600 1,100,000 2,470,000 1,060,000 NR NR Totals 6,289,400 4,618,900 2,557,100 3,945,000 8,430,100 3,763,800 606,000 93,000 NR = Not Reported for that month. 2007 software sales # Halo 3 (Xbox 360) - 4,820,000 # Wii Play with Remote (Wii) - 4,120,000 # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Xbox 360) - 3,040,000 # Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (PS2) - 2,720,000 # Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) - 2,520,000 # Pokemon Diamond (DS) - 2,480,000 # Madden NFL 08 (PS2) - 1,900,000 # Guitar Hero II (PS2) - 1,890,000 # Assassin's Creed (Xbox 360) - 1,870,000 # Mario Party 8 (Wii) - 1,820,000 :Includes Collector's, Limited, Legendary, Bundles (Guitars) Editions Hardware releases *Playstation Portable Slim - September Months *January 2007 *February 2007 *March 2007 *:Q1 2007 *April 2007 *May 2007 *June 2007 *:NPD 1st half of 2007 *July 2007 *August 2007 *September 2007 *:Q3 2007 *October 2007 *November 2007 *December 2007 *:NPD 2nd half of 2007 See also *NPD 2006 in review Analysis *Next-gen.biz ANALYSIS: NPD HARDWARE SALES 2007 *Gamespot: NPD: 2007 annual report *ArsTechnica: Nintendo tops '07 sales numbers in industry's best year ever *THE TOP 100 SELLING GAMES OF THE LAST 12 MONTHS **BEST SELLING GAMES - THE ANALYSIS Category:NPD